Mordecai and Rigby:Benson's Gumball Adventure
by crazzzzeh
Summary: While Mordecai and Rigby are slacking off, Someone Kidnaps Benson and Hides all his Gumballs. Can Mordecai and Rigby find all his Gumballs in time. Blood&Violence(No Sex). RATED T. R&R!


**Hello people, This is my first Regular Show Story. I hope to surpass 100 chapters for this series. Please don't correct me on teeny tiny little grammar mistakes, only if it is a big mistake. Btw I have only seen 2 and a quarter seasons from the regular show(53 Episodes).R&R!(Contains blood and violence, but no sex! I'm not a sick perverted jackass)**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on there couch playing Strong John's.

"HaHa! I win again" Mordecai said victoriusly."If you would only let me be player one than I would be kicking your but!" Rigby growled angrily .

"Yah. Right dude." Mordecai said in a deep low voice.

Benson suddenly opened the door. "HEY! STOP PLAYING YOUR DUMB LITTLE VIDEO GAMES AND PICK UP ALL THE CANS IN THE PARK!" He shouted with anger as he walked up the stairs mumbling " I swear I'm gonna chop their heads off."

"Wow dude" Mordecai said, "He looked pissed." "Hey, Mordecai." Rigby said chuckling "What dude." Mordecai said in a hurry hoping that this wouldn't take long. "Do you wanna see my... SECRET FORT!"

Rigby said as if he had snuck up on Mordecai. "Dude! Benson's gonna kill us if we don't pick up those cans!" Mordecai said loudly. "It's at the coffee shop"rigby said "So!" Mordecai replied "Which means Margaret will be there" rigby said feeling like he just beat Mordecai at a video game. "DUDE! Lets go." Mordecai said almost immediately.

They ran into the garage and started up the Golf Cart. As they were doing that, Benson had started walking down stairs " Hmm. They left. They must finally be doing their work. As Benson was about to open the door, He looked out the windows and saw the duo driving, but they weren't headed for trash cans. Benson immediately opened the door. " HEY! YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE! YOUR GONNA BE FIRED FOR THIS!" Benson shouted Super loudly, but the duo continued to drive off.

They had arrived at the coffee shop "Oh, Hey Margaret" Mordecai stopped pouring coffee. "Hi, Mordecai." She replied.

"Alright dude. Where's your secret fort." Mordecai questioned Rigby "Follow me." Rigby replied and he ran into the girls washroom. Mordecai quickly looked around to see if any body was looking. He then quickly dashed in.

"Rigby. Hey Rigby were are you?" He said. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the stall. It's was Rigby. He then locked the door and they stood on the toilet."Dude! What are we doing in here" Mordecai said in a ticked off tone. They both got off the toilet, Rigby flushed the toilet. All of a sudden, the toilet started to curve upwards as if it was on a hinge revealing a secret passage way. "Hop in!" Rigby said with excitement.

They both jumped in.

They were sliding down these tubes with sharp turns and loop de loops. Eventually they both reached the bottom and fell onto mattresses.

it's was a big cave with lots of computers, food, and games and consoles that haven't even been out yet. Mordecai just kept turning and viewing the awesome sights until, he saw a gigantic computer with a gigantic desk. Mordecai's eyes widened. "Wholly dude" Mordecai said softly. "We're did you find this"

"Defiantly not by scrounging through the girls washroom no, no, no." Rigby said nervously.

Mordecai walked over to the gigantic desk. He looked at one of the DVD's that read "worlds most funniest viral video's." "Hey, Check this out." Rigby said. He pressed a button and right clicked a program called " " he clicked "view properties" than clicked "view " and hidden surveillance camera's that were hidden around the park showed up. "How'd you become such a computer expert?" Mordecai questioned Rigby. "I kinapped the computer fixer dude and... oh its a long story never mind."Rigby could see every inch of the park. "Wait a minute. Bensons sleeping. Wholly!" Mordecai said. "Yah we gotta black mail him." Rigby replied. As soon as Rigby was about to extract the video file and cut parts out in Sony Vegas pro 9, a mysterious man had woken Benson up, knocked Benson out and dragged him into a closet. "Quick Rigby, switch to the camera in the closet!" Mordecai said worried. "Well... Umm... I don't have a camera in there." Rigby explained "Come on then dude, lets hurry and get back to the house." Mordecai said in a rush as if he was late for something. "Come on! Lets take my short cut." Rigby said quickly.

They ran into a glass tube and a fan shot them up 100 feet in the air. Their couch flipped up(as if it was on a hinge) and they got shot up to the ceiling. The couch flipped back down and they landed sitting on the couch

The duo ran upstairs and ran towards the closet. They slowly opened it up and... They saw Benson there knocked out. But not just knocked out. He was missing all of his Gumballs! The duo got so worried. They carried Benson back to Mordecai's bed and laid him down.

"Wholly crap dude! What are we gonna do!" Mordecai said. "We are so fired." Rigby pointed out. "Thanks captain obvious!" Mordecai said angrily. A couple hours passed. Mordecai sat on the ground hugging his pillow. And Rigby was laying under a pile of close on his trampoline looking in the "AD'S" section of the news paper.

A couple minutes later, Mordecai found a Gumball laying on the floor. "Hey,Rigby!look! A Gumball!" Mordecai said. "Dude! Who ever took Bensons Gumballs didn't intend to steal them. I think they wanted us to find them." Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai Looked out the window. It's was dark out, but he saw muscle man and high five ghost walking by the house. "You know who else walks out in the dark with a ghost? MY MOM!" Muscle man shouted. "Hey! A Gumball. You know who else finds Gumballs in the dark? MY MOM!" Muscle man shouted again. "Hey! Muscle man! Can I have that Gumball." Mordecai shouted not to loudly. "No way loser!" Muscle man said. Rigby popped up at the window. "You cry when your in the shower" Rigby shouted. " What No I don't." Tears started to fall down muscle mans face "Fine have your dumb Gumball. I didn't want it anyway." Muscle man said. he threw the Gumball up, Than he ran away crying back to his trailer. "Nice one dude." Mordecai said.

They looked back. Benson started to wake up...

**Hope you liked it.R&R! Write what you think Bensons reaction will be when he wakes up in the reviews. **

**Violence and blood will come in the later chapters BTW. I just wanna get down the basic story right now. **


End file.
